Malentendido
by sora no kiss
Summary: Porque a veces solo una reacción puede confundir los sentimientos de la persona que amas...


**Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Kazue Kato solo hago fandom por diversión ;D y por que amo la pareja de ShiemiXYukio**

**Malentendido**

**.**

"_**Porque todo puede ocurrir en un instante"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Solo quería besarla"_ - **se repetía muchas veces ese pensamiento** - "_quería saber cómo era besar la chica que me gusta"_

**Yukio siempre observo desde lo lejos a la pequeña y frágil chica de ojos color esmeralda y cabello rubio. Jamás se imagino que llegaría a una situación tan extrema de aprovecharse de ella con la guardia baja.**

**Sí, el joven Yukio se escondía en el salón de clases como una persona de atemorizada después de haber hecho algo malo, sin duda ese pequeño accidente había hecho a la rubia una expresión que nunca olvidaría.**

**Hace una hora atrás….**

**En el cuarto de la enfermería se encontraba Yukio quien se encontraba buscando una medicina para el dolor de cabeza que traía, sin duda el culpable era Rin quien no lo dejo dormir toda la noche. En ese mismo momento entro la joven chica de cabellos rubia quien traía el brazo cubierto con una bolsa de hielo y una toalla mal envuelta. Sin duda esa debió haber sido Rin quien envolvió el brazo o uno de sus alumnos. La chica empezó a buscar a la enfermera pero no la encontró por ningún rincón de la habitación, hasta que visualizo al joven Yukio quien estaba ya cerca de ella.**

- _Shiemi san que ha sucedido_ - **preguntando la causa del golpe en su brazo**

_- Pues resulta que estábamos en la clase de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, hasta que el demonio que soltó el profesor Negahus me tumbo al suelo cuando yo me descuide_ – **mientras soltaba un risita** – _no me he fracturado solo, es un raspón y moretón en el brazo_

_- Te atenderé esa herida_

_- No, Yuki chan usted no se moleste esperare a la enfermera_ **– mientras empezaba a tornar sus mejillas un color rosado** – _descuide no es tan fuerte el dolor_

- _No será molestia Shiemi san_ – **ofreciéndole sentarse en la camilla** – _aparte si no la trata se infectara y entonces si será molestia el dolor_

- _Está bien _- **mientras ladeaba el rostro**

**Yukio había ido al almanaque de los medicamentos a tomar unas vendas y pomadas, cuando Shiemi pregunto por lo que estaba haciendo aquí en la enfermería. Yukio respondió la situación en la que se hallaba y él porque estaba buscando pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, una vez que había terminado de vendarla, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado cuando platicaban. Hasta que de pronto al levantar sus rostros estaban cerca del uno al otro, Shiemi solo se sonrojo al igual que Yukio por este oportuno momento.**

_- Gracias…-_**dijo Shiemi**

- _Eh?..._- **sacando del trance a Yukio** – _ehm sí, ya estás bien_

_- Sí_

**Yukio solo observo su rostro desde su flequillo observando con cuidado cada detalle de su rostro, vio sus ojos color esmeralda que eran tan intrigantes y a pasivos. Sus labios rosados y su piel clara que adornaba con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas "quiero sentirla un momento" pensando para así mismo. Acto siguiente jamás pensó lo que haría cuando tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo, casi uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Era inexperto en besar pero no tardo mucho cuando empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, observo cómo se aferro a su gabardina con una sola mano. La chica empezó a corresponder el beso en cambio Yukio la tomo de la cintura y la acerco un poco más haciendo que se levantara de la camilla, rompió el beso abruptamente observando que la chica jadeaba por falta de aire. Yukio solo se lambio el labio mientras volvía a la chica de nuevo en la camilla, Shiemi lanzo un chillido cuando se sorprendió ver a su querido Yukio estar encima de ella. No supo cuando o cómo pero el dolor que sentían ambos se había ido o simplemente ignorados por sus sentimientos que sentían en ese momento.**

- _Yuki chan, espera yo…-_ **un voz de sorpresa**

- _Shiemi san, usted me ama verdad_ – **volviendo a unir sus labios pero esta vez con más impaciencia e introduciendo su lengua**

**Shiemi no podía responder por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, Yukio en cambio empezó a poner una mano sobre su pecho y empezar a masajear por encima de la tela de su uniforme mientras que la otra subía por debajo de la blusa. Tocando su vientre y la base de sus senos, Shiemi solo gemía de placer ante las caricias que le daba el exorcista. Yukio solo observa sus expresiones y los tonos que adquirían la chica en sus mejillas, Shiemi al igual lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Hasta que abrió sus ojos de un golpe cuando sintió la mano que hace rato masajeaba por debajo de su blusa abajo en su intimidad, acariciando y frotando entre la tela de la braga. Fue en ese momento que todo lo que sentía en ese momento se fue por abajo, como si en ese instante hubiera bajado del cielo y se hubiera caído al infierno. Shiemi empezó apartar a Yukio con su mano casi empujándolo, si no fuera que Yukio es más fuerte que ella.**

_- ¡Yukio déjame!_ – **Yukio se sorprendió cuando escucho su nombre completo, y no el apodo**

_- Shiemi san…-_**diciendo confundido por la reacción de la chica**

_- No, no…quiero_ **– con lágrimas en los ojos –** _no debió pasar_

**Yukio solo se bajo de la camilla observando la escena, ella frágil y yo abusando con la guardia baja. Shiemi agacho el rostro con vergüenza por lo sucedido, estaba a punto de hablar ella cuando Yukio salió gritando casi un **_"lo siento"_** de la habitación.**

**Ahora aquí se encontraba oculto en el salón de clases, esperando a que regresaran todos de la clase de entrenamiento. Sacando su lista se sentó para esperar a que llegaran, casi al instante abriéndose la puerta de golpe y entrando Rin con su cola moviéndola a todas partes. Todos cansados por que era la ultima hora, Yukio observo que habían tomado su asiento cuando entro rápido la rubia casi ignorándolo. Se sentía en esa hora como el mismísimo infierno, por recordad que había daño a una alumna y amiga suya, y por no haberse tomado la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Al terminar la hora se levantaron para irse a sus dormitorios, mientras que Rin le avisaba a su hermano que lo esperaría afuera. Una vez que todos se fueron Yukio también iba irse cuando vio a Shiemi todavía en salón, se acerco a él para aclarar la cruel confusión.**

- _Yuki chan_ – **diciendo con voz triste –** _gomene…_

- _Yo tuve la culpa, no respete tu decisión y actué como un patán_ – **casi poniéndose la mano en la frente **– _no quería dañarte_

_- No fue eso…me agrado hace un momento pero…_**-diciendo con un sonrojo y besándolo en los labios**

_- No entiendo…-_**diciendo con un leve sonrojo**

- _Solo que no era el momento, yo estaba_**…- acercándose al oído para explicarle situación**

- Eh!...- **con la boca abierta y más colorado a más no poder** – entonces tu…

_- Sí…por eso no podía hacerlo_

**En ciertas palabras Shiemi estaba en su periodo xD…**

_- Pero ten por seguro que quiero que tú seas mi primera vez…_

_- Shiemi san…-_ **con una sonrisa la beso en los labios** – _hehe hasta crees que escaparas tan fácilmente de mi…_

**Y con esto se aclaro el mal entendido de ese día, no faltaría cuando Rin no se dio cuenta de que Yukio se había ido con shiemi y de paso había regresado al dormitorio. Ese día Yukio no ceno ni durmió.**


End file.
